Version 3
Version 3 is the third card collection of Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!. It is the English counterpart half of the 2005 Autumn Collection. Other half being Version 4. This collection was eventually re-released as Version 15 Classic with almost everything being the exact same except the card design. It mainly focuses on Disco, which is a new stage. Hence, few disco compatible outfits have been added into the roster. As usual, this introduces the first four types of cards: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. Card design Back Version 3's background consists of Love and Berry posing side-by-side, Love is seen putting her left arm on her waist while her right arm reaches the hips and Berry's left arm is bended to reach the other side of her hair, her right arm is put on her waist. Love wears Retro Pleats and Shiny Planet while Berry wears Sapphire Bell Bottoms and Zebra High Heels. Like the previous versions, "Made exclusively for LOVE AND BERRY by SEGA" is put on the top left corner, while the SEGA logo and "Ver 3" is put on the top right. On the bottom, there is the Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! logo, the link to the now defunct loveandberry.com and the warning of "Card surface may lose gloss from hand grease. In such instance, gently wipe the card with soft cloth." in case the card front loses its shine. The barcode is on the east, just below the "Ver 3" symbol. It is colored blue with the background being transparent pink. Outside, the main background is black with shining stars spreaded around. Version 15's card back is exactly the same, except with the fact that "Ver 3" is now replaced by "Ver 15 Classic." Front This version uses the standard, small dot, gloss used in many collections of Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!. The card is surrounded by a border that is colored depending on the card's type. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards This card design does not follow the previous versions and has been revamped to a disco-like design. Interestingly, for disco compatible cards, they have different designs. Normal Cards From the east, a rainbow has been added and it goes all the way to the end of the edge vertically. Its card name is inside the rainbow. The "DRESS UP AND DANCE ✩" circling around the card's type initial has been replaced with corresponding color disco ball. The description of the card has been shifted to the right and rotated vertically. To the middle, a rendered image of the card is displayed with the main background being gradient pink with shining stars surrounding the whole background. The card's category and its number has been shifted and is above the reflecting shining stars border, it is glowing as well. A star with gems being the outline is added below with Lucky Colors inside. As usual, the barcode is on the west, with it being colored blue and its background being white transparent. Apart from that, an arch patterned in gems within the reflecting shining stars has been added to both top left and bottom right corners. Disco Compatible Cards Its design is almost completely the same as the normal cards except that the rainbow is absent and the main background has been replaced with gradient green, purple and orange mixed in. Official Checklist Cards Available New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards